roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MG3KWS
}} The MG3KWS is a German Light Machine Gun. It is unlocked at rank 101, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Rheinmetall MG3 (German; M'aschinen'g'''ewehr '''3, English; Machine gun 3) is a German General Purpose Machine Gun (GPMG). The weapon's design is directly based on the infamous MG42, retainings the same overall design and features of the MG42. The main difference is that the weapon was chambered in the 7.62×51mm NATO round instead of the older 7.92×57mm Mauser round, to fit NATO requirements and standardization. It also had other upgrades, such as a chrome-lined barrel, upgraded bolt and improved feeding mechanism. A majority of the MG3's parts are still exchangeable with the MG42. The German army uses the 50 rounds Gurttrommel (belt drum) for squad support role, the 250 rounds DM2 ammunition box for fixed mounting and the 100 rounds DM40004 plasic ammunition box for flexible uses. The MG3KWS (German; K'ampf'w'ert's'teigerung, or Combat Improvements) is a modernized variant of the MG3, developed by Rheinmetall and Tactical Groups. It was ultimately designed as a substitute until the Heckler & Koch HK121 or MG5, a 7.62×51mm NATO variant of the MG4, can fully supplant all MG3s currently in service. The MG3KWS has many distinguishing features from the original MG3, such as a picatinny rail system on top of the receiver and heat shield hand guard - allowing for the equipment of optics and accessories, an adjustable cheek piece, a shoulder rest, a revised bipod, and a unique carry handle which doubles as a foregrip.''Bundeswehr MG3KWS Upgrade Program, The Firearm Blog http://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2014/01/06/bundeswehr-mg3kws-upgrade-program/ Occasionally, the modernization package also includes a desert camouflage. '''In-Game ''General Information The MG3KWS has the highest rate-of-fire (RoF) out of all of the LMGs, at 1000 RPM. It has good maximum damage, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close or a 2SK with headshots, but its minimum damage is below average for an LMG, at 23. This still results in a 5SK at longer ranges as with most LMGs, but the damage value is not high enough to take advantage of the torso multiplier of 1.1x, meaning only a headshot at longer ranges will reduce the shots-to-kill (STK) requirement. Range is quite average for its class, with its damage drop-off beginning at 60 studs and ending at 168 studs. Muzzle velocity is slightly better-than-average for its class, at 2800 studs per second. This results in the time-to-kill (TTK) of the MG3KWS being very low, the lowest in-class. Recoil is quite high. Per-shot recoil kicks sharply vertically and continuous fire results in the recoil being unable to stablize between shots, and increases horizontal deviation of shots. The ammo belt is average for an LMG at 50 rounds, along with having 300 rounds in reserve - the highest amount in-game. However, due to the high RoF and smaller capacity, the MG3KWS has results in ammunition being consumed at an extremely high rate. Reloads are also quite poor, with the weapon taking eight seconds to complete a full reload. Usage & Tactics At close to medium range, the MG3KWS is deadly, barely hindered by its adequate recoil. With the very high RoF and powerful suppressing capacity, an MG3KWS user can devastate a group of enemies in a matter of seconds. However, if a user fails to kill their enemy after emptying the belt, the user has to retreat out of the fight right away as the reload time is quite long. It is recommended to switch to a secondary weapon until the user can find a safe spot to reload. At long range, the MG3KWS has several inferiorities to the other LMGs. The bullet spread on full auto at 300+ studs is more noticeable and the fast ammunition consumption would lead the user to use over the half of a belt to kill a target. The MG3KWS does not have alternative fire mode, therefore it can only be used in fully automatic mode. Tap firing is very difficult with the MG3KWS, as the first shot recoil is very high and recoil recovery speed is very slow. The MG3KWS also makes it difficult to shoot one shot at a time because just by holding the LMB a fraction too long, the MG3KWS will fire more than one shot. Despite all of this, the MG3KWS deals less damage at this range compared to the average of the other LMGs. A user has to have very careful trigger discipline in order to use the weapon at longer ranges. Conclusion The MG3KWS is a very powerful LMG, with the ability to eliminate enemies very quickly, having the best TTK in its class. It is able to tackle multiple opponents at once. However, the weapon suffers from a high ammunition consumption rate due to its rather short belt, along with high recoil and lower damage at longer ranges. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good damage. * Very high rate of fire—fastest RoF out of all LMGs. * Large ammunition reserve, highest in-game at 300 rounds. * Great suppressing capabilities. * Great wall penetration capabilities. * Clean iron sights. Cons: ''' * Low ammunition per magazine relative to the RoF. * Long reload time; second longest in class. * No tactical reload. * Bad recoil recovery speed. * High amount of muzzle flash. * Slow walk speed. '''Trivia * The MG3KWS is one of three LMGs in-game that fires the 7.62×51mm NATO round, the other two being the M60 and the HK21. * While the MG3KWS has picatinny rails on top of the heat shield and the receiver, attaching the Z-Point or MARS optic applies it to the front rail instead of the back rail. * Although the MG3KWS has an integrated carrying handle/foregrip on its left side, it is entirely cosmetic and serves no purpose. * The MG3KWS model in-game does not have a trigger. ** The M16A3, M16A4, HK416, TAR-21, TEC-9 and AA-12 models also lack a trigger. * The MG3KWS is the second belt-fed machine gun in-game, with the first one being the M60. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns